The Inside
by loob88
Summary: Imagine a world where two seperate colonies live. Those deemed Imperfect live on the Outside and those deemed Perfect live on the inside. Every now and then, someone Perfect is found tin the outside and taken to the inside. This is a story about one of these people, Iroha, as she journeys through life on the Inside. Read on...


**A/N: This story is about a society in which only perfection exists. Imperfect people are cast aside and people who are seen as perfect but live on the outside are kidnapped and brought in.**

**It's kinda dark, but nevermind.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Loob88**

Chapter 1

"Mama, what's going on?"

I asked as the men came in.

"Iroha, the outside government selected you as a Perfect Individual to be sent off to the Inside. Your application was accepted." Mom replied, looking at me with her large lilac eyes.

"Miss Ann, we require you to hand over your daughter immediately. We can take her whilst she is awake or whilst she is unconscious. We prefer the former." The taller man spoke harshly to Mom and the words pierced my soul.

"Awake. I want her to at least have some memory of me when she goes to become Perfect." Mom replied. I felt a tear run down my eye and I gave her a massive hug, clinging on tightly until the men grabbed me and pulled me off.

That was the last I saw of Mom.

* * *

The next few minutes seemed like hours as I was bundled into the back of a black car with dark windows. The men put my seatbelt on for me and we screeched down the highway, out of town, for many miles until we got to the Inside. It was like a big glass dome, separating my home, the Outside, from their world. I watched nervously as the men scanned their card in and a small door in the dome opened. The men drove through and parked up next to another black car and helped me get out. I didn't want to do this. I really hated the idea of living in the Inside.

But I had to do it.

The men held my hands tightly as we walked into the huge building that they called the Infantarium. They said it was where children from the ages of 0 to 5 lived and that I was going to be living there. It didn't seem too bad, but I still didn't like it.

We entered through a frosted glass door and, as soon as it opened, the light was almost blinding from the 'reception', as the men called the place. They made me sit on a soft couch as they went up to a desk and checked me in. The woman behind the desk called me over and, when I did, she put my thumb in a machine and pressed down. It bled and she collected the blood in a jar. Then, she exited the desk and took my hand, holding the blood jar in her other hand. She walked me down the corridor and into another room, which had the word Office on the door. The lady knocked on it loudly and a man told her to come in.

"Ah, Teto, is this the new arrival?" The man asked.

"Yes, Kiyoteru. This is Iroha. She came just. She is Perfect." Teto replied.

"Taken her blood?" Kiyoteru asked. Teto nodded.

"Good. Then take her to Bedroom 5." Kiyoteru replied. I nodded nervously and Teto took my hand again, leading me out of the room and up some stairs.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The door of Bedroom 5 swung open and Teto turned the light on.

"Get up, children!" She screeched. Many children awoke and sat up in bed, staring at me.

"We have a new arrival. Her name is Iroha and she has been found to be Perfect on the Perfection Scale. Treat her with respect." Teto barked.

"Yes, Miss Teto." The kids replied.

"Now, Iroha, your bed is in the corner. You will be sleeping in this bed every night until your fifth birthday, when you move to the Juvinarium. Your chest of drawers is next to your bed and you will keep your items there. You will wake up, along with the other children, at 7 AM prompt. I will come and fetch you then and give you a tour of the Infantarium. You will find all of your clothes in the top drawer. That's 7 pairs of socks, 7 sets of underwear, 7 Infantarium Pyjama Sets and 7 Infantarium Uniform Dresses. The pyjamas you are wearing now are to be disposed of immediately. Now change." Teto ordered, getting me a pair of pyjamas out of the top drawer. She helped me get dressed, then tucked me into bed.

"When you have finished with your clothes, put them in the bottom drawer. You will be recieving your new pair of shoes tomorrow. These shoes say you're a small size 4. Now goodnight." She whispered, before turning the light off and leaving me on my own.

* * *

"Time to get up, Iroha."

Teto gave me a shake and I woke with a start.

"Good morning, Iroha." The red-haired woman smiled at me.

"Good morning..." I trailed off. I didn't want to offend Teto by using her first name, yet I didn't want to call her Miss Teto in case that wasn't her proper title.

"You call call me Miss Teto." Teto confirmed my original suspicions.

"Good morning, Miss Teto." I finished my previous sentence.

"Good morning again. Now, get changed. You have a busy day ahead." Teto smiled softly, giving me my underwear, a dress and a pair of socks. She helped me get changed again and I slipped my shoes on by myself before she took me firmly by the arm and led me out of the room, into the sprawling maze of corridors and stairs.

"Now, Iroha, it's time for a tour of your new home." Teto explained. I nodded nervously.

"OK." I whispered. Teto smiled broadly, then kept a hold on my arm, not letting go. She led me down the corridor, stopping when we got to a room with a light blue door.

"This is the washroom. Children from Room 5 have their baths on Sunday mornings and Wednesday nights. You each have your own washkit. Yours will be allocated to you next washnight." Teto explained. I nodded, peering through the glass panel on the door. I could see rows upon rows of baths, with children being washed or washing themselves. It was quite a strange sight. I had never seen a washroom like this one before.

"Moving on." Teto said briskly, gripping onto my arm tightly again and dragging me down the corridor. She stopped again, but this time outside a room with a green door.

"This is the classroom for children your age. You'll be taught by Mr. Shion. I teach the four-year-olds on the second floor." Teto explained again. She let me have a moment to memorize everything, before dragging me off to another room.

"This is the Lunch Hall. Everybody in the Infantarium comes here for lunch. You'll see me there." She smiled, pointing to the yellow door. I nodded, before we went down all the stairs and into a large outdoor area, filled with fences.

"This is the play area. When you're not doing school work, you come here. On Saturdays and Sundays, you are entitled to play here between the hours of 10 AM and 6 PM. That's it for our tour. Now we have to go to the Clothes Room to get your shoes fitted." Teto expalined and I let out a sigh of relief. only one more stop.

And off we went again, trailing round.

* * *

It seemed like an age before we got to the shoe room, where a pretty blonde woman with long hair measured my feet.

"She's a 4, Teto." The woman explained.

"I thought as much, Lily." Teto replied. Lily nodded.

"So, what colour do you want? As a girl, you get 3 choices of standard-issue shoes. Black, white or pink. Which colour do you prefer?" She asked me.

"I'd like white, please." I replied.

"Ooh, aren't you a funny one? Most girls choose pink for their standard-issue shoes. Now, I'll just go into the back and get you a pair." Lily smiled. She walked off and returned, moments later, with a cardboard box. She opened it and inside were a pair of white shoes. Teto instructed me to put them on and walk round in them. I did so, and, when I had finished, Lily asked me how they felt. I told her they felt great.

"That's good." She smiled. Teto nodded, before grabbing my arm and saying goodbye. I said goodbye, too, and then was taken back up to Room 5.

It had all been too much.


End file.
